La mascota de Perla
by little tigress
Summary: Steven tiene un león. Garnet un escarabajo ¿Que pasa cuando Perla desea una mascota?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola :D**

**Bueno, estoy algo nerviosa ya que es mi primer fic sobre **_**Steven Universe.**_

**Se me ocurrió esta idea discutiendo con mi hermano sobre diversas cuestiones del programa y entonces salió el tema de las mascotas.**

**Espero que les guste.**

_**Steven Universe pertenece a Rebeca Sugar y cartoon network.**_

**La mascota de Perla:**

_Parecía que todos los Cristal Gems tenían a alguien, un amiguito con que compartir el tiempo. _

_Steven tenia a "León", su simpático y misterioso león de pelaje rosado._

_Garnet, bueno ella había recuperado a su querido escarabajo de oro._

_Y Amatista… Bueno, ella es como su propia mascota…_

_Pero ¿Qué hay de Perla?_

La tarde en ciudad playa era calurosa, no tanto como solía serlo. Hacia un bueno tiempo para salir a…

-¡Anda, vamos a jugar!- grito Steven echando a correr sobre la arena, detrás de él, León caminaba con pasos perezosos.

-Vamos, león- dijo el niño sujetando en alto una pelota de goma. El felino agito su melena con indiferencia.

Desde la casa, Perla observaba, con una sonrisa, los fallidos intentos de del jovencito por jugar con su león.

Steven arrojo la pelota directo al hocico de León, el cual sujeto el juguete con sus dientes. Después dejo caer la bola sobre la arena, Steven llego corriendo y recogió la pelota de color rojo.

El felino rosado se recostó sobre la arena y lanzo un bostezo abriendo sus enormes fauces, Steven estaba a punto de lanzar la pelota, entonces se volvió y miro a su enorme gato dormitando en la playa.

-Tienes razón- Steven arrojo la pelota al suelo, se golpeo ambas manos para limpiarles la arena. Suspiro, complacido, mientras recargaba su espalda en el lomo de su león.

-Ya jugamos suficiente- dijo.-es hora de un descanso.

Steven se quedo dormido junto a su felino gigante.

Perla no pudo evitar reír ante la escena tan tierna entre el joven y el animal acompañante. La joven de cabello anaranjado decidió entrar a la casa, específicamente a su habitación.

Cuando entro, se encontró a Garnet junto al terrario del escarabajo, estaba vacío.

-Oye, Garnet- dijo Perla un poco nerviosa.

-Si- respondió la otra, inexpresiva.

-¿En dónde está tu…?

Sobre el cabello oscuro de la líder apareció un destello claro, ahí estaba. El insecto de oro camino en Garnet hasta llegar a su mano.

-Oh- exclamo Perla. Luego se retiro hacia la puerta, abrió la entrada a su habitación.

Tomo una larga bocanada de aire y luego se sumergió en su cascada. Segundos después emergió sobre una plataforma en la que flotaban las fundas de sus muchas espadas.

"4, 5, 6, 7,…" contaba mentalmente "8, 9, 10, 11…."

Se detuvo un momento, se quedo con la mirada perdida en una funda de color negro, vacía.

"Amatista" Pensó con un gruñido.

Frunció el seño justo antes de volver a sumergirse. Sentía el agua cada vez más caliente, mientras caía por la cascada mantenía cruzados los brazos, parecía deslizarse por un tobogán.

Segundos antes de caer abrió los parpados repentinamente y dio un gracioso giro en el aire, cayó de pie frente a la cama de Amatista.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto su compañera de piel morada quitando una vieja revista de su cara.

-¿Dónde está mi espada?- preguntó Perla molesta.

-No lo sé- respondió Amatista.-Vete y déjame dormir.

Entonces adopto la forma de un oso, parecía que fuera a hibernar.

-Es imposible tratar contigo- gruño Perla. Amatista no respondió, empezó a roncar.

**O~o~O~o~O**

¿Qué tan aburrida debía estar para desear irse de misión?

El día era lindo, soleado, todo eso, pero estaba aburridísimo. Todos los demás estaba ocupados, Perla era la única que no tenía nada que hacer. La casa ya la había limpiado como cinco veces, ni Amatista ni Steven se habían metido en problemas. No había nada interesante que hacer, para colmo, sus amigas estaban ocupadas.

-Hola, Garnet, quería saber si no tienes alguna misión para mí- pregunto Perla un poco avergonzada.

-No-dijo ella.

-Pero, a lo mejor hay algo que yo pueda…

-Perla- dijo Garnet- hoy no hay misiones, relájate.

Perla no discutió más, aunque se moría por algo que hacer.

Cuando perla se fue, Garnet se quedo en silencio, después de unos segundos una risilla broto de sus labios cuando el escarabajo le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

Salió de la casa para encontrarse a Amatista jugando en la playa. Su compañera tenia forma de un gato persa con pelo morado. Extrañamente –o quizás no tanto- Amatista estaba enredándose a sí misma con una bola de estambre.

Claro que Perla rio al ver a la felina totalmente atrapada por el hilo.

-No te rías- dijo Amatista- mejor ayúdame.

-O mejor me voy…- puso una mano en su barbilla, pensativa respondió:- A dormir.

-No- grito Amatista- ¡Perla vuelve aquí!

La Gema se alejo intentando reprimir una carcajada.

"¿En donde se habrá metido Steven?" Se pregunto Perla.

-Si buscas a Steven- dijo Amatista, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.- Esta en las Pizzas con su león.

-Otra vez.

Amatista asintió.

-Voy a buscarlo- Perla comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad.

"Oh Steven, siempre intentando jugar con ese gato" pensó ella negando con la cabeza "Parece que no se da cuenta de que León no es una buena mascota"

Pero… ¿Quién era Perla para juzgarlo? Ella jamás había tenido una mascota. Y hablando de eso.

Caminaba por las calles, pensando en lo extraño que sería tener un pequeño animal de compañía. Divertido, si. Solitario, no. Sería una enorme responsabilidad, habría que entrenarlo… Sería mucho trabajo, y eso le encantaba a Perla.

Pero ¿Qué clase de mascota? ¿Un felino altivo e indiferente? Nop, ¿un insecto, de los que se arrastran por todos lados? Definitivamente No, ¿Un reptil, un ave, una planta?

-Esto es muy dificil- dijo, sin darse cuenta, en voz alta.

-¿Qué cosa es muy dificil?- Perla se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz.

-Oh, Steven, nada- se apresuro a responder- Yo solo estaba buscándote.

-Pues acabas de encontrarme- dijo Steven con una enorme sonrisa.

Perla y Steven comenzaron la marcha de regreso a su casa. Mientras caminaban, Steven hablaba de cientos de cosas que Perla parecía no entender.

-Oye, Steven- dijo perla, interrumpiendo al joven justo cuando iba a contarle el final de "Espada solitaria V"

-Si, Perla- dijo Steven, sin que le importara el haber sido interrumpido.

-Yo quería preguntarte una cosa.

El asintió.

-Dime ¿Cómo es tener a_ León_ de mascota?- pregunto ella con un leve rubor azulado en sus mejillas.

-Perla- suspiro Steven- ya te lo he dicho miles de veces, León no es una mascota.

-Bueno… Olvídalo- dijo Perla.

"Que extraño" pensó Steven "Perla nunca pregunta sobre León"

**O~o~O~o~O**

-Las he reunido aquí para discutir un asunto importante- dijo Steven. Caminaba de lado a lado con las manos en la espalda. Garnet y Amatista estaban sentadas en el sofá, intentando adivinar lo que Steven quería decirles.

- ¿De qué se trata esta vez?-pregunto Amatista con fastidio.

-Las he reunido para preparar una sorpresa para Perla- exclamo Steven con una enorme sonrisa y un par de brillantes estrellas en sus ojos.

-Steven- dijo Garnet, quien tenía los brazos cruzados- Ya te explicamos lo de nuestros cumpleaños.

-Esto no se trata de un cumpleaños- explico Steven- es solo un regalo para Perla.

- ¿Qué tienes planeado?-pregunto interesada Garnet.

- Por favor dime que vamos a hacerle una broma-comento Amatista cruzando los dedos.

-No, no, no- respondió Steven. Amatista y Garnet lucieron un poco decepcionadas.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?-cuestiono Garnet.

**O~o~O~o~O**

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren hacer?-preguntó Perla con nerviosismo en su voz.

-Vamos, no te diré nada, eso sería trampa- dijo Steven.

-Al menos me podrían quitar la venda-suplico Perla.

-No-respondió Garnet.

Los cuatro iban caminando por las calles, mientras Steven y Garnet guiaban a Perla. Para Perla pasaron varios minutos sin saber qué rayos pretendían hacerle, o a donde se la estaban llevando.

Se sentía desorientada con la venda oscura impidiendo su visión. Solo caminaba a ciegas, literalmente, no sabía nada y eso ya comenzaba a darle algo de miedo.

"Pero bueno" pensó para tranquilizarse "Steven y Garnet no me harían nada malo… Amatista por otro lado…"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con algo, o alguien.

-Aquí es- dijo satisfecho el joven de cabellos rizados.

- ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Perla.

Nadie le contesto.

Estaba silencioso, apenas se escuchaba el rumor de algunas personas. Entonces le quitaron la venda, quedo ciega por un instante. Cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos vio un edificio pequeño con un vistoso cartel de colores con un perro labrador en el.

- ¿Qué es esto?-dijo Perla desconcertada.

-Es el refugio animal- Steven estiro sus brazos en un gesto muy divertido.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Venimos por tu mascota-dijo Amatista.

Perla estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Era el mejor regalo que le podrían haber dado.

-Gracias- de inmediato abrazo a las demás gemas y revolvió un poco el cabello de Steven.

Los cuatro entraron al edificio, haciendo sonar una campanita encima de la puerta. Fueron recibidos por un simpático hombre.

-Mi nombre es John- dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Usaba un uniforme parecido al de un cartero, solo con una huella de perro en el pecho.

-Venimos por una mascota- anuncio Amatista con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, eso es lógico- dijo John- ¿Qué clase de mascota?

Steven y las dos chicas miraron fijamente a Perla. Ella no sabía que decir, aun no había decidido eso. Ella sabía que no quería un felino, un gato, tigre, o lo que fuera, le parecían demasiado egoístas. Ni un insecto, no se podían entrenar, eran solo para tener en el terrario y sacar muy de vez en cuando. Un ave podría escapar a menos que la enjaulara, pero que cruel sonaba eso. Que mas podría ser, los reptiles le causaban una gran ansiedad, los peces… era peor que el insecto, una planta… Por favor.

¿Qué quería? Una mascota obediente, leal, cariñosa, juguetona, inteligente, no muy hiperactiva, interesada, sensible ¿Ese animal siquiera existía?

Un sonido le llamo la atención. Algo parecido a un gemido agudo hizo que Perla se encaminara hacia las jaulas, los demás la siguieron.

Cientos de animales comenzaron a "gritar" al detectar a la Dueña potencial. Maullidos, ronroneos, ladridos, aullidos, incluso balidos y mugidos… ¿Pero qué clase de refugio era ese?

Se detuvo en una puerta que se encontraba cerrada, de ahí provenía el ruido estaba segura de ello. Giro la perilla y no podía creer lo que veía. En aquel cuarto había una caja de cartón, dentro de ella una bola de pelos alborotados se movía, intentando salir.

Sus ojitos oscuros la miraban con aquel brillo hermoso, característico únicamente de los cachorros. Perla quedo encantada al ver al perrito: blanco, pequeñito, su pelaje rizado y esponjoso como algodón, con ojos que parecían un par de brillantes obsidianas.

Su colita se movía de un lado a otro con entusiasmo. En su rostro blanquecino había solo una mancha húmeda de negro, una diminuta nariz. Su hocico se abría, pero ningún sonido salía de el, solo una sonrisa tierna y cálida.

- ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto Perla.

-No tiene nombre- respondió el encargado- es un cachorro a penas, nunca fue nombrado.

- ¿Por qué?- Perla no pudo evitar preguntarlo, no podía imaginar que alguien no quisiera conservar a ese adorable animalito.

-Lo rescatamos hace un par de semanas- explico John- vivía con una familia en otra ciudad. Lo maltrataban mucho, casi no comía, era horrible.

Ella asintió, claro que era horrible.

-Es muy tierno- Dijo Steven acercándose un poco al cachorro, pero Garnet se lo impidió.

Perla se agacho junto a la caja de cartón, el perrito era muy pequeño para salir solo así que se quedo parado mientras Perla le acariciaba el pelaje. Después de unos segundos el cachorro dio un salto y comenzó a lamer el rostro de Perla. Ella rio encantada mientras cargaba al cachorro.

-Si quieres puedes llevártelo-dijo John, conmovido ante aquella escena- hace tiempo he querido encontrarle hogar.

-Oye, Perla- interrumpió Amatista- ¿Cómo planeas llamar a la bola de pelos?

-No lo sé- respondió ella.

Steven levanto la mano, como en la escuela.

- ¿Si?

-Qué tal si lo llamas "Pelos"-sugirió Steven con una sonrisa- es que es muy peludo.

Perla negó con la cabeza.

-Porque no lo llamas como una gema- comento Garnet.

Todos asintieron, en realidad era muy buena idea.

-Te llamare…

Perla pareció pensarlo, era una decisión importante.

"Jade, topacio, esmeralda, rubí, diamond, oro, zafiro, obsidiana, aguamarina…" Eran buenas opciones, pero tenía que haber algo mas… adecuado.

-Ónix- dijo Perla finalmente. El cachorro peludo dio un ladrido de aprobación.

Ónix, era un buen nombre: corto, recordable, significativo, era especial como aquel cachorro.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bueno, el fin del primer capítulo. Esta historia será solo un Two-shot.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, lo continuare cuando pueda, de momento, si gustan, pueden dejar review. Dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, lo que sea que deseen poner es bienvenido.**

**Hasta luego.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :D**

**Ya me había tardado en subir el capitulo 2, pero bueno, los exámenes absorben demasiado tiempo vital. Es viernes y tuve algo de tiempo, así que aquí está el capitulo.**

**Contesto reviews:**

**Nalaks:**** Hola :D Oye, gracias :3. Es bueno verte aquí también. Jeje, sabes?, a mí también me encantan los animales (puede que sea obvio XD). Y eso, Wow, en serio, me halaga saberlo. Espero que este capítulo te guste también.**

**4meiko4:**** Jeje, bueno tengo una sorpresa con respecto a eso. Además es un cachorrito macho, así que me pareció que jade no sería muy apropiado, siendo sincera me recuerda a la de **_**victorious.**_** Espero que te guste el cap.**

**Crystal-Gem-Goddess****: Muchas gracias. Sabes? Me debatí mucho la especie de animal que debería tener de mascota. Al final opte por un perro, solo para variar, además creo que Steven se habría sentido incomodo con un pájaro… (Recordando el capítulo de la **_**mujer gigante **_**XD). Aun así espero que te guste.**

**Voltalia the Majestic One:**** Hola, hmmm si es cierto, pero bueno, te lo digo, yo tuve un gran problema a la hora de decidir. Siendo sincera, me inspire en mi perro. Pero descuida, ya verás lo que sucede a continuación :D**

**Sin más preámbulo…**

**La mascota de Perla: Parte 2**

**Un pequeño perro, enormes problemas.**

-¡Ónix!-grito Perla- ¡Donde estas, perrito!

Ella había estado buscando al cachorro desde el momento en que Steven pregunto por él. Ahora Perla buscaba por todos lados, debajo de la cama de Steven, en la cocina, en la playa, prácticamente busco en todas partes y el cachorro no aparecía.

"¿En donde se habrá metido?" pensó Perla colocando sus manos en su cadera.

-¿Tienes problemas con tu cachorro?-Perla se volvió al escuchar esa pregunta, con cierta burla en la voz. Era Amatista.

-No-dijo Perla con un leve rubor azul.

Amatista soltó una carcajada sonora

-Sabía que no podrías con el cachorro, lo más seguro es que se aburrió de ti.

Típico de Amatista. Perla gruñó por lo bajo.

Pero era demasiado extraño, Perla a penas y había pasado unos minutos en el templo cuando volvió Ónix ya se había ido. Claro que lo estuvo buscando y llamando con bocadillos de tocino, que extraño era que el perrito no se presentara aun cuando había comida de por medio.

-No lo creo- respondió perla con su característica dignidad- lo más seguro es que solo esta….- comenzó a titubear, por un segundo no supo que decir.- Explorando- dijo nerviosa- eso, el está explorando la playa.

-Sí, claro-sonrió Amatista aun riendo entre dientes- es más probable que _León_ lo haya devorado.

Perla comenzó a reír también.

-Si, jeje, tiene más sentido pensar que León….-un extraño presentimiento comenzó a hacer que Perla se preocupara-Quizá…. El….- dejo de reír, ahora mantenía un semblante serio, con los ojos abiertos, preocupada en serio.

-¡ León!

Amatista salió corriendo detrás de Perla. Por algún motivo la gema se había puesto… como loca. Claro que Perla era un poco más rápida…

"Esas piernas de jirafa le dan ventaja" se quejo Amatista en su mente cuando vio a Perla adelantarse.

**O~o~O~o~O**

- ¡Eso es!-felicito Steven acariciando la enorme cabeza peluda de su amigo.

El león de pelaje rosado bostezo con indiferencia ante las caricias del chico, aunque casi aprecia como si una sonrisa se formara en sus fauces con la compañía del pequeño Crystal Gem.

-Muy bien León- Steven dejo de revolver la melena del felino, se alejo unos pasos y se puso frente al león con una pose ridículamente autoritaria.

-Ahora tienes que recostarte-Steven apunto el suelo con su dedo. León ladeo al cabeza, confundido de lo que el joven quería que hiciera.

Steven continúo señalando el suelo, pero como León no entendía del todo, se aburrió, soltó un bufido nasal y se acostó a dormir en la arena.

- ¡Perfecto!-felicito Steven dándole un abrazo.

León perdió todo el interés en las caricias cuando noto la bola blanca correteando en la orilla del mar. Sus ojos felinos se mantuvieron fijos en esa cosa extraña que corría por ahí.

**O~o~O~o~O**

- ¡Steven!- el niño de cabello rizado se volvió hacia Perla, quien iba corriendo hacia él, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- ¿Si, Perla?-dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Steven ¿Dónde está tu león?-pregunto ella barriendo la playa con la mirada.

-Ah, eso- Steven estaba nervioso, algo ocultaba, Perla lo noto por la forma que se rascaba la nuca mientras miraba sus sandalias.

- ¿Dónde está?

-Yo… Ehhhh…. ¿No quieres ir por una paleta?-pregunto él, fingiendo una sonrisa de manera no muy exitosa.

-Steven…-pronuncio Perla con seriedad. El chico comenzó a titubear.

-Juro que no fue culpa mía, el estaba ahí, y León, y la playa y…. y…

Llego Amatista unos minutos después, mirando a Perla con los ojos entrecerrados, como murmurando "Me vengare" o algo por el estilo. La gema de piel violácea noto la incomodidad de su pequeño amigo, se acerco a él y sujeto su hombro.

- ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto ella, mirando como Perla se había quedado congelada frente al león.

Las dos gemas se acercaron a Perla, Amatista ahogo una exclamación, un poco de arena estaba en su totalidad teñida de un rojo carmín.

-Perla, lo siento mucho, apenas y pasamos un par de días con el cachorro.

Pero Perla no respondió a la lastima de su amiga, se quedo parada, congelada, como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto una estatua. Amatista pasos sus manos frente a Perla, pero esta seguía sin dar señales de vida o consciencia.

León estaba a solo un par de metros, masticaba algo. En la comisura de sus fauces se encontraba una mancha blanca, un pedazo de algo blanco y suave, esponjoso….

Perla, Steven y Amatista corriendo junto al gran gato rosa. Perla sujeto aquella cosa que colgaba del hocico de León y la acerco a su pecho soltando algunas lágrimas.

-No es por hacerte sentir peor-comento Amatista- pero sabía que esto sucedería. Es el orden natural de las cosas.

La gema purpura se encogió de hombros.

Era cómo si de pronto el mundo se hubiera vuelto gris… El viento soplaba y la banda tocara la marcha fúnebre.

Un ladrido agudo interrumpió el dolor de Perla. Una lengua áspera y húmeda paso por su mejilla. Ella abrió los ojos, demasiado sorprendida para decir algo.

-Pero como…

-Eso es lo que intentaba decirte- se acerco Steven. Perla alzo una ceja.

-Veras, durante la tarde intente que León aprendiera algunos trucos, lo hizo muy bien hasta que se distrajo. Minutos después llego Ónix.

Steven comenzó a contarle a su amiga como fue que León salió corriendo tras Ónix hasta llevarlo colgando en el hocico. Dejo caer al perro sobre la arena y entonces ambos comenzaron a jugar, a perseguirse con algunos ladridos y gruñidos de felicidad pasaban mientras los dos animales corrían por la arena, entraban al mar y se revolcaban en todos lados.

En uno de sus juegos León y Ónix encontraron un juguete, un oso de peluche que seguro se le había perdido a algún niño en la playa. Ónix se adelanto y se apodero del juguete, en ese momento ambos estaban jalando al oso polar. Mientras León intentaba devorar la cabeza, Ónix sujetaba a duras penas la cola peluda del animal falso.

Cualquiera podría decir que León estaba burlándose del diminuto tamaño del cachorro. El felino alzo la cabeza llevándose al peluche y al cachorro con él.

Mientras caminaba el león, el cachorro resbalaba.

Steven iba llegando, en sus manos había un platón de pizza llena de salsa cátchup. El joven comenzó a reír cuando vio lo ridículo que se veía el cachorro arrastrado por el león gigante.

De tanto reír tuvo que sujetarse el estomago, comenzaban a dolerle los costados. Mientras eso sucedía, como en cámara lenta, la pizza cayo mientras Steven, aun carcajeándose, grito de forma dramática… Noooo ooo….

-Espera un momento-interrumpió Perla frotándose las sienes con una mano.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto Steven.

- Si solo era eso, pudiste decirlo, no sé porque te asustaste tanto cuando te pregunte sobre ello.

-Es que te prometí que nunca volvería a hacerlo.

- ¿Qué cosa?-dijo extrañada la gema de cabello anaranjada.

-Comer pizza llena de arena.

Oh, sí. Steven dejo caer la pizza, pero solo le sacudió la arena antes de comerla.

-Eso no importa-Perla sonrió- ahora que Ónix está bien no volveré a perderlo de vista.

**Dos semanas después**

No podía creerlo, había sucedido de nuevo.

-Cielos, Perla-exclamo Amatista levantando el sofá y revisando debajo de él- Ya consigue una correa.

-lo recordare esta vez- refunfuñó ella.

Ahora si era raro, la desaparición de Ónix no paso desapercibida, incluso Garnet se había unido a la causa. Steven había salió con león, a buscar en la playa, pero aun ninguna podía encontrarlo.

-Tal vez no es nada-insistió Garnet- no sabemos mucho de mascotas normales, tal vez eso un comportamiento común.

Pero Perla se hizo la sorda, negó con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

-Creo que necesita tiempo-comento Steven al ver como Perla se hundía en su cascada.

Garnet asintió con silenciosa aprobación.

"No puede ser, ya es la tercera vez esta semana" pensaba Perla mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emerger de las aguas.

"Aunque tal vez Garnet tenga razón"

Perla dejo escapar un suspiro cansino. Le vendría bien descansar un poco.

De la fuente comenzó a surgir una figura rectangular, una cama de color azul rey, tamaño Kingside. Perla se recostó en ella, una serie de pensamientos al azar comenzaron a inundar su mente.

Se quedo dormida sin siquiera darse cuenta.

En realidad no se entero hasta que sintió algo húmedo en su cara, cerca de su nariz había un líquido denso, pegajoso, conocido.

- ¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí?-grito Perla levantándose de un salto.

En ese momento su cama de agua se volvió un charco.

"Pero que inusual"

Ahí estaba, contoneando su colita blanca, con aquella sonrisa en el rostro peludo. Mirando a Perla con sus ojos negros, brillantes, un par de obsidianas en miniatura. Jadeaba, parecia haber estado ocupado, parte de su pelaje estaba sucio, en especial sus patas.

-Eres un diablillo- le dijo con cariño mientras lo cargaba. Ónix lamio su rostro una vez más.

- ¡Perla, ven rápido!-la gema escucho el grito/orden de Garnet. Dejo a Ónix en el suelo y dio un salto, salió del templo para encontrarse con… Un monstruo enorme, parecía una mezcla entre insectos: como un gusano con patas de mantis religiosa y alas de mariposa radiantes y tornasol.

-Quédate aquí, volveré pronto-aseguro ella con una sonrisa. Steven se quedo de pie junto al cachorro. A modo de juego, Perla agrego:- Protege a Steven, que no le pase nada.

El perrito La miro con su sonrisa eterna y un brillo en los ojos.

"Todo estará bien" Con este pensamiento Perla salió disparada hacia la playa, en el aire invoco su lanza azul y la arrojo directo al ojo de la bestia insecto.

-Al fin llegas-dijo Amatista.

-Lamento la tardanza-se disculpo perla convocando de nuevo su arma, apunto directo al monstruo.

No fue una batalla muy larga, basta decir que el monstruoso insecto desapareció con un golpe de los guantes de hierro de Garnet. Una vez concluida la no tan épica lucha, Perla se acerco a sus amigas.

- ¿Quién de ustedes dos dejo a Ónix en mi habitación?-preguntó cruzada de brazos.

Las dos gemas se miraron confundidas. Amatista y Garnet desaparecieron sus armas y luego, al unísono, se encogieron de hombros.

"Ahora si le afecto" pensó Amatista.

"Tal vez entro por accidente al cuarto de Rose, deseaba tanto recuperar a su mascota" Razono Garnet.

Claro que por fuera ambas gemas sostenían una sonrisa falsa.

Perla se resigno, seguro había sido Amatista, pero ya daba igual. Las tres entraron a la casa para encontrar el mayor de los desastres jamás concebidos. Amatista tuvo que asentir con admiración, ni ella era digna de tal desorden.

Casi cada cosa en la casa estaba destruida, la comida del refrigerador estaba regada por el suelo, incluso en el techo. Simplemente un caos.

En medio de aquella catástrofe se encontraba Steven, encerrado en una burbuja de energía rosa. Se cubría la cabeza con sus manos, a su lado estaba un extraño animal desconocido: un lobo gris con ciertos matices de verde en el pelaje, jadeaba, en sus ojos verdes esmeralda se notaba una gran satisfacción, felicidad al ver a las chicas entrar.

- ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-pregunto Garnet inexpresiva.

-Fue grandioso- Respondió Steven al ver a las chicas.

Las tres se miraron confundidas.

-Steven…

- ¡Fue Ónix!-exclamo el niño.

Perla soltó una risa nerviosa. Garnet y Amatista la miraron interrogantes.

Un brillo verdoso ilumino el lugar, entonces el lob extraño desapareció sustituido por Ónix, el feliz perrito de algodón.

- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?!-exclamaron las tres a coro.

- ¡Se los dije!-dijo Triunfante el joven Crystal Gem.

Perla no sabía que decir.

- ¿es un… perro mágico?-pregunto incrédula.

-Eso lo explicaría todo- comento Garnet.

- ¿Eh?

-Es obvio, Perla, no puedo creer que no lo hayas notado-dijo Amatista, decepcionada, pero riéndose por lo bajo.

-Bueno, explícamelo-solicito la joven alta.

-De acuerdo-acepto Amatista-Garnet explícale.

Perla volvió a gruñir.

-Ahora que lo pienso- reflexiono la líder- es muy lógico. Recuerda que también nosotras tenemos a nuestros animales mágicos, como León.

Steven tenia la oreja pegada a su burbuja para descifrar las confusas palabras de Garnet.

-Tal vez el también escapo de alguna dimensión, no sé cómo pero es obvio que ni siquiera él sabe que es mágico.

Todos dirigieron su mirada al cachorro, estaba recostado en el suelo con la mirada fija.

-Es apenas un cachorro, sus transformaciones son más inestables que Sugalite-continuo Garnet- mientras no lo entrenes, será bueno que te consigas una pecera, y una jaula de aves.

-¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres.-confeso perla.

-Cambiara de especie muy seguido. Un segundo podría ser un guacamayo rubí, o un lobo de jade. En cualquier momento se trasformara en algún gato zafiro, o un Pez koi topacio.

-Oh- exclamaron Perla y Amatista.

-Así que si eres mágico, eh cachorro-dijo Perla con una voz llena de ternura ante el nuevo descubrimiento.

El perrito ladro.

-Creo que es un Si- afirmo Garnet sonriendo.

Ónix estornudo, perla sonrió de ternura, pero al momento de estornudar el cachorro se volvió un lagarto aguamarina, con escamas azules, tornasoles, increíbles…

-Oh-Perla sonrió nerviosa al ver al reptil acercarse a ella, escalo por su cuerpo hasta sus hombros, donde se acostó- que…lindo, pero baja, baja, perrito/ lagarto/ lo que seas.

Amatista y Garnet rieron.

-Vamos afuera- sugirió Amatista- los reptiles necesitan calentarse al sol.

Perla no se negó. Las tres salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la playa.

-¿Chicas?-exclamo Steven- ¡Chicas!

Suspiro, se sentó dentro de su burbuja rosada.

-Rayos-dijo- Y aun no sé cómo desaparecer esta cosa.

_**Fin**_

**Bueno, este es el final de esta corta historia. Espero que les haya gustado.**

_**Little tigress Fuera…**_

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
